Naruto: A Tale Retold
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Living a beggar's life, Naruto wants more. He wants respect, he wants companionship, he wants it all. What will happen once he gets it, in the most unexpected way? Can he win the heart of his princess? Will he get the girl? NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happenes when I watch Aladin late at night, read Bleach manga, _and_ write Naruto fics. If any of you have ever watched Aladin, then I hope you enjoy this fic! R&R please! And this will be my last new fic for awhile, cuz i need to update the stories i already do have.**

The Land of fire.

A rich, _vibrant_ landscape, surrounded by lush trees and rivers, full of life and prosperity, just waiting to bloom into the spring, once winter is over.

But now it is fall.

Konoha.

A lush paradise, hidden away from winter.

The capital houses a _mighty_ palace home to its highest clans, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanka, and last but not least, Namikaze.

An _ideal_ place to live.

If you were rich.

--

(Market)

"_Thief_! Come back here with that bread!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

Behing him ran a little fox, her nine tails of orange streaming behind her as she kept pace with her master.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy boy!"

He stuck out his tongue as he ran, heedless of where he went, skipping around villagers, darting around vendor carts, and taking a turn whenever he could.

_'Jeez, all this for a loaf of bread?'_

The result was a rather amusing chase, that took them all over the town.

A yip from the fox told him to take a right turn, as the guards closed in on him.

They hit a dead end.

He glared at her.

"This is the _last_ time I take your directions!"

She hung her head, whimpering an apology.

"There he is!"

The blond grimaced as the guards came around the corner, scooping up his longtime companion in one smooth movement.

"Going up!"

His feet began to glow blue, and he jumped up to the right wall.

He stuck in place.

He then lept to the left then the right, so on and so forth, until he had cleared the alleyway.

The guards shouts echoed after him, as they dispersed into the streets after him.

He triumphantly landed on the other side, grinning like an idiot as he camed down on his knees, sitting down seconds later.

From his pocket, he pulled out a stollen fowl, and waved it before Yoko.

The little kit all but pounced on her meal.

The man grinned as he broke apart the bread.

"Haha! Dinner is served!"

However, as he broke the bread in half...

He noticed two young children, a boy and girl, obviously orphans, scrounging through the trash cans.

The girl looked to be around ten, and the boy, obviously her brother, appeared to be five.

They wore tattered rags, which offerred little protection against the cold.

He knew this from experience.

He himself wore a mixture of clothes. Long baggy pants, and open vest shirt, and finished it up with a firey red cape, which he used to keep himself warm at night.

He had sandals, but he had lost them in the chase.

Before he knew what he was doing, he walked over to them, and offered the bread with a kind smile.

"Here."

The boy shivered, and now Naruto handed him the cape.

"It'll keep you warm."

In response, the boy curled it about himself.

The two children looked up at him with adoring, yet sad eyes, as if they knew what he was giving up.

They bowed to him.

"Arigatou Naruto!"

He laughed it off.

"Don't worry, I can always get more-

The sounds of bells and trumpets, accompanied with many drums got his attention, as well as the kids.

"Huh?"

They scampered off in that direction.

And With a very content Yoko springing up onto his shoulder, he followed them.

--

(Crowd)

The blond waded his way through the crowd, looking for the sight of the commotion.

He saw a fellow dressed in rich red robes, riding atop a white stallion.

Another suitor for the princess he mused.

He had heard she was quite beautiful, but she never left the palace walls, so he hadn't actually seen her-

He was aware of shouts.

"Oi!"

"Stop!"

"You'll run them over!"

Somehow, the two kids had gotten into the street, blocking the horse as they did so-

Which reared up as if to stomp them!

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" Snarled the prince, cracking his whip-

Only for it to be snared in midair.

The man known only as Naruto, held it tight in his fist, Yoko baring her teeth and snarling at the impudent prince.

"If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners."

Rage boiled within the blond, and in the blink of an eye he went from being annoyed at this stranger...

To outright loathing his very existence.

"Besides-

Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

"That wasn't-

With a sharp tug he yanked him right out of the saddle-

"Very-

SPLAT!

And face first into the mud!

"Nice." He finished with a smirk, as the man tried to clean himself off, a horrofied look upon his face, as everyone laughed at his misfortune.

His clothes had been _ruined!_

Naruto reached down to scoop the two youngsters up, then placed them on the other side of the road.

"Okay, be careful you two-

"Hold it street rat!"

Naruto stiffened, as he stood up.

"What...did you just call me?"

The prince picked himself up and drew a sword.

"I'll have your _head_ for impugning my honor, you filthy urchin!"

Naruto knew this was not the time.

"Sorry, not interested."

Alas, the fallen prince made the mistake of goading him on.

"You are nothing but a worthless street rat! You were _born_ a street rat, you'll _die_ a street rat-

A hand suddenly seized his throat!

Surprised, he lost the grip on his weapon, and it clattered to the street.

"Care to say that again?" Snarled the blond, his fingers now digging into the prince's throat, whilst the crowd looked on in horror.

The prince looked on in horror as before his very eyes, blue eyes became slitted red.

"Demon! You are a demon-

He was silenced as he was slammed face first into the ground, breaking his nose, streaking blood upon his face, as he began to roll around in pain and agony.

"Agh! What have you done to my face?!" Shrieked the prince.

Naruto's response was to spit on him and walk away.

"Remember, this _street rat_ did that....

--

(Undisclosed location)

He slammed his fist down, and sighed heavily, his brows furrowing in concentrated exasperation.

"My daughter, you have to choose a suitor soon. I will not be around forever. You know I only want what is best for you."

His daughter shook her head, her rich navy blue hair whipping about her, pale eyes reflecting sincere sadness.

"B-But father I want to marry for love, not for status!"

"No more! I will not hear of this! As a princees, Yyou WILL have choose a husband within three days, or...

He seemed genuinely sad as he spoke now.

"Or I might have to choose one for you."

"Then maybe I don't want to _be_ a princess!" She all but screamed!

She stormed out in tears.

--

He sighed as he stalked back inside, plopping himself down upon the throne.

He was getting a migraine from all of this chaos.

"What am I going to do with her....Her mother was never this stubborn-

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up from his thoughts.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Lord Hiashi?"

The proud man looked up to see a tall man with pale skin, yellow eyes, and long black hair. As always he wore dark robes, and as always, he carried his snake staff, an acutal serpent coiled around its head, its tongue flitting in and out to taste the air.

"Ah, Orochimaru, I am in great need of your insight on this matter."

The advisor gave a low bow.

"My life is but to serve you, my liege."

"It concerns Hinata. She _refuses _to be wed to any of the suitors that come to court her!"

The pallid man smiled.

"Perhaps I can divine a solution to your problem...


	2. Chapter 2

(Night)

A silent figure approached the wall, and made ready to jump over its towering hights.

"Going somewhere?"

Hinata froze as she heard a voice, and whirled around to face the figure in the shadow's.

Pale lavender met sea foam green.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me."

Her longtime best friend shook her head as she emerged.

"Of course not."

She stepped out of the shadows, to reveal that she too wore a hooded cloak, the cowled robes hiding her elegant attire beneath, as did Hinata's own dirt brown cloak.

Her smile could easily be seen in the moonlight.

"That's why I'm going with you. After all, I'm rather curious about this 'Naruto-kun' of yours."

A light blush could be seen beneath her hood.

"N-Nani?!"

--

(Next morning)

"Reh? Are you sure he'll like this gift?"

Sakura gave a low bow, exposing rich pink hair.

"Of course silly, a lamp is the one thing he actually _needs."_

"B-But its old."

"And we're short on cash."

"Nani?! This thing is expensive?!"

"You didn't bring any extra money from the palace?"

The princess shook her head.

A quick darted glance around.

"Then we'll have to steal it, won't we?"

"Huh?! W-Wait a sec!"

"STOP THIEVES!"

Both girls dropped it immediately, but much to their charign, it was caught by a boy and girl, who ran with it, scampering off.

Then there was the matter of the palace guards.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Sakura, you're going back to the palace."

"Run!"

--

(Shop)

A shadowy figure approached the same cart where they had been mere moments before, his yellow slitted eyes glinting in the folds of his dark hood.

A pale hand extended from a long sleeve, placing cash upon the table.

"I would like to purchase that lamp."

The vendor looked sheepish.

"My apologies sir, but...someone has stolen it."

"WHAT?!"

--

(Naruto's apartment)

A loud knocking at his door woke him up, or rather partially, as he opened his sleep crusted eyes to stare out into space, aware of it, but still to tired to do anything about it as of yet.

Yoko stirred on his chest, the little kistune curling herself up into a tighter ball, as if this would drown out the ruckus.

"Hello? A-Are y-you there? Are you sleeping?"

Huh?

Another voice now.

"We'll just have to wake him up!"

When the pounding did not subside, he wearily forced himself into action, shooing his pet off him.

"Whazat? Who the heck...

Blearily he staggered out of bed, and splashed some water from the pan on his face, this in effect helped him to wake up a bit.

As did a sharp yip from the little kit.

By now the door was practically rattling on his hinges.

Whoever was knocking was either _very_ strong, or _very_ angry.

Immediately, the palace guards came to mind.

The blond paled, even as he unlatched the broken door with trembling fingers.

What did he do this time?

--

"I didn't do it!" Was the first sound that greeted them, once the door flew open.

He was met with...

Well nothing.

"Eh?" Surprised, he looked this way and that.

And noticed the present on his doorstep, as well as the tag that said:

_To Naruto._

Not one to refuse a gift, he immediately picked it up, even as Yoko sniffed at it.

"Sweet! My birthday isn't till next week!"

But who would get him a gift?

Ah who cares?! A present was a present!

Walking inside, he immediately opened it...

And beheld an old lamp.

Setting it down, he tried to light it, but nothing happened, much to the dismay of man and fox, only smoke came out.

It seemed to be dusty.

"Hey, I think there's something written here...

Curious, he rubbed it.

Oddly enough, the old gold lamp began to glow.

"Huh? Why is it-

POOF!

"Whoa!"

Naruto coughed harshly as smoke exploded in his ragged abode, then fire rushed about everywhere, not burning anything, but rather, taking shape...

It was as if fireworks had gone off!

A voice now, low and sultry, as a silhouette was seen in the steamy fog.

"Ah...ten thousand years...I am SO stiff...

A woman now stood before him, her attire leaving very little to the imagination. **(Think the attire of one of those dancer girls from Aladin, but purple)**

"EH?! Who're you?!"

The woman chuckled, giving a low blow, even as Yoko growled at her.

"My apologies. I have yet to introduce myself."

The veil was pulled away, to expose her face.

Naruto's eyes tripled, as she spoke, throwing back her hood with her free hands as she did so.

The hood was removed seconds later, revealing a slender face, from which lively honeysuckle eyes gazed out playfully. Long violet locks billowed over her shoulders now, straight and smooth with bangs that fell into her eyes, glistening with sweat.

An obi held her long locks back into a ponytail.

Skimpy clothing clung to perfect curve, her creamy chocolate skin.

The suggestive attire that covered her body left _very_ little to the imagination. The fabric didn't fully conceal her large, round breasts, and left her entire abdomen exposed.

She bent down to pet the little kit.

Immediately it purred, scratched under its chin lovingly, and picked up in her arms moments later.

"S-Sugoi... Murmurred the blond.

"My name is Yoruichi. I am at your service." Stated the goddess of a woman, for nothing else could describe her otherwordly beauty.

"S-So what're you here for?"

She pulled out a piece of paper from thin air.

"Here."

Naruto took it and read it.

He blinked several times, not sure if he was dreaming.

"For real?!"

He looked to her for confirmation of this.

She nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. You have _five _wishes."

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I thought genies only granted _three._"

She smiled teasingly, tracing one finger up and down his chest. "I like to make _exceptions_."

The blond blinked a few times, before the realization dawned upon him.

"_Sweet_! I can't wait to tell-

She raised a hand.

"I would not advise that."

Immediately, he pouted.

"Aw! But why not?"

She gave a small sigh.

"Only _you_ can make these wishes, master. No one else."

Naruto frowned at this.

"Why me?"

"Because _you_ rubbed the lamp."

"Hmm...What should I wish for?"

She laughed softly. "_That_ would be _your_ decision. But there _are _rules."

She gave him the whole speel about not making people fall in love, killing anyone, or bringing back the dead.

At the mention of love, he seemed crestfallen, as if the life had been sucked from him.

"Dang it!"

Another soft laugh.

"You _really_ like this girl, don't you?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I wish you could see her, I mean she's got these eyes, and her smile...

"Pretty?" Asked the genie, setting down the kit.

"Beautiful!" Naruto all but exclaimed, face alight with something akin to extreme joy.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, a faraway look in his eyes, smiling wistfully.

"She's beautiful....But she lives in the palace, and I only just saw her today. I don't even know her name."

He snapped his fingers, as an idea hit him.

"Aha! I know! I wish-

"I would not suggest wishing to be Hokage. You wanted to _work_ for that, remember?"

She had a point.

But that would take forever!

"AGH!"

This was going to be interesting...

"What would you wish for?"

She seemed sad now, sitting down upon his bed, showing him the golden cuffs upon her wrists, glaring heatedly at the shackles that bound her to the lamp.

"My freedom."

"Huh? Whaddya mean by that?"

The godess twirled one finger, and and pale alabaster flames danced from her fingertips.

"Infinite cosmic power-

Naruto suddenly found himself looking _down _at her, as she was now an inch or so tall.

"Itty-bitty living space." She squeaked up at him, chuckling bitterly as she returned to normal size.

"I can do whatever I am commanded, but it is never _my _decision-

His startled sqwuak of surprise cut her off.

"E-Eh?! You can do anything?!"

This made _Yoko_ cry out in surprise, before the genie petted her affectionately sighing remorsefully as she did so. "Anything in the world. But once my wishes are used up-

She snapped her fingers. "Bam. I'm done for another ten thousand years."

"I got it!"

She looked up from her crouch, mildly interested as he spoke.

"I'll use my last wish to grant you your freedom!"

Yellow eyes seemed to sparkle, her tone awed.

"You'd...You'd actually _do_ that?"

A wide grin, as he gave her a strong thumbs up. "Believe it!"

A smile flickered across her face.

A master who cared...

Interesting.

"Then may I suggest a wish?"

He nodded eagerly.

"By all means."

"Ever heard of the golden rule?"

"You mean-

"Not that one. The _other_ golden rule."

POOF!

A handfull of golden coins now rested in her palm, clinking as she rolled them between her fingers.

"Whoever has the _gold_, makes the _rules_."

When he still didn't get it, the genie rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Wish for royalty."

"Huh? Like how?"

The genie laughed softly, looking around his tattered apartment.

"You live here by yourself, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

_'Baka.'_

"Doesn't the law say that a _prince _must marry a _princess?"_

Naruto caught the drift right away.

"Alright, then-

"You have to wish for it, Naruto."

He gave a firm nod.

"Yoruichi, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

She snapped her fingers.

They were suddenly in forest outside the capital.

Both man and fox looked equally surprised.

"Huh? Why're we here?"

"So no one sees the _fireworks_." Came her seductive whisper.

She felt the magic build up, starting at her very core, working its way through her body, until it traveled to her arms.

Violet light danced between her fingertips, and her eyes danced with light, her voice seeming to echo in on itself..

"Alright then! _One prince, coming up!"_

Indeed there was much fireworks....


End file.
